


Bonnie Bennet Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Bonnie Bennet





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey I’m here what’s the emergency?” Bonnie asked as she used the spare key to get in and found you staring at a box on the table.  
“My crazy aunt came by.” You mumbled without looking away from the box.  
“Ok, (Y/N) you said there was an emergency.” She reminded you.  
“My crazy aunt came by and gave me a magic box that will only open for the family witch.” You mumbled again in an almost trance like state.

“Wait she thinks you’re the witch, (Y/N) you’ve have no signs before any of this to indicate you’re a witch so you’re fine.” She insisted and hugged you.  
“Open.” You said in the same tone and she watched as the box glowed and opened.  
“That’s a little weird I’ll give you that but anyone can rig a box to open, right?” She asked and you pushed the lid open all the way, handing her a book from inside.  
She took the book and looked it over, while you hovered over her shoulder, waiting for her to continue with her theory that it was fake.

“Um, ok this looks real (Y/N) … have you tried anything from it yet?” She asked and you shook your head.  
“No, she told me, showed me the box and I panicked so I called you… actually I called my Mom first and she just said her sister was nuts and I should ignore her.” You sighed and sat next to Bonnie.  
“Hey it’s ok, here let’s start with something small.” She offered.

“What happens if I just ignore it?” You asked hopefully and she winced.  
“You could be fine or every time you get emotional you may cause some sort of disaster, and seeing as you have an impressive track record when it comes to beating up Damon I would try and control it, we use the excuse you dragged a human friend of ours into this so you have to go easy on her.” She muttered and flicked to a page she approved off. “As a witch, he will not be lenient in his retaliations.”

“If he didn’t want me to stake him he shouldn’t have snuck up on me.” You sighed and she chuckled.  
“The pencil in the back of his neck he had to get Stefan to remove?” She asked curiously.  
“He broke into my room to chat and made me jump… then made me mad and I just have a delayed reaction timing so really he set himself up to fail.” You both laughed and she fetched some things from the box.

“Ok we’re going to start by lighting the candle.” She lit it with a look and pointed to the spell in the book. “You’re going to have to start by chanting but eventually you’ll do it without the words.” She explained and you nodded, taking the book as she placed the candle in a holder, from the fireplace, in the middle of the coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon chuckled as you shrugged Stefan away from you, reaching for the bottle of bourbon in front of you and downed a good quarter of the bottle. Your brothers continued to ignore the fact that you wouldn’t survive the bite.  
“Will you both go away and let me spend my last few hours in peace.” You complained.  
“No.” Damon sighed and slumped down on the sofa next to you.  
“If you’d told us about this earlier we could have tried to find…” Stefan started but you laughed and shook your head.

“Could have found what Stefan I was bitten by a werewolf.” You rolled your eyes and finished downing the bottle which Damon pulled out of your hands.  
“Yes Stefan a werewolf bite.” Damon’s sarcastic teasing hid the bitter hatred he was harbouring against the wolf that had attacked you.  
“Well I apologise for staying positive.” Stefan grunted while getting up from the sofa to open the door.  
As soon as you heard Jeremy walk into the house you abandoned your brother and threw your arms around him. When the two of you began a heated make out session Damon began to object despite Stefan telling him to leave the two of you alone.

“Alright enough, just because she’s dying doesn’t mean you can deflower my little sister.” Damon snapped as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena pulled up outside.  
“Deflower?” Caroline asked as she slammed her car door shut.  
“Why’re you all in my house?” Damon sighed glaring when Stefan welcomed everyone.  
“We came to say goodbye, all the bad things that happen around here it’s be nice to say it say goodbye for once.” Bonnie sighed.

Stefan cooked foe you all and the group sat around the table, laughing and drinking, Jeremy’s hand clutched in yours most of the night. Eventually Damon stopped complaining about stolen kisses and heads resting on shoulders as the group moved into the living room.  
The happiness was cut short when it became clear the bite was taking its tole. Stefan scooped you into his arms and carried you up your bed where everyone crowded in and waited for the inevitable.

“I love you.” Jeremy whispered as you finally slipped away with a smile on your face.  
“Can you believe she’s gone?” Stefan sighed as the last of the group left and he joined Damon in the garden.  
“I wasn’t sure anything could kill her when she was human.” Damon mumbled.  
“I think she’ll be back.” Stefan held out a drink and the brothers both raised a glass.  
“To our little sister, may she come back twice as vengeful as Kathrine.” Damon chuckled and downed his glace as Stefan laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of your brothers were surprised when you finally awoke. Months had past and Jeremy had slipped into a rather sombre mood that nothing could lift. You were greeted and embraced by your brothers who were over the moon to have you back.  
Of course, the first thing you do was being to look for the wolf that bit you, avoiding Jeremy in hopes of ignoring the fact that your death had caused him so much hurt. Elena began to grow suspicious when your room, which Damon often sat and drank in or Stefan would sit at your desk and tall as if you were there, was suddenly off limits to her or anyone who visited.

“They must know I’m back by now.” You said to Stefan who handed you a warm mug of thick red liquid that you doubled checked wasn’t animal before downing it.  
“We’re not ready to let you go out into the world again.” You brother watched as you sighed and nodded, knowing there was only one place you wanted to be.  
“How long will it be before I can see everyone.” Stefan took your mug and watched as you climbed into bed, handing your laptop before getting up to leave you in peace but with no answer.

*******************************************************************

Damon and Stefan stood behind you, reluctant to let you knock on Elena’s door but you ignored them and did it anyway. The girls opened the door thinking you were delivering their food and for a moment they all froze.  
“(Y/N)!” Bonnie grinned and Caroline squealed.  
“I told you they were hiding her.” Elena giggled and the three crowded you in a tight hug.

“Jer’s up in his room he’ll be so happy to see you.” Caroline fussed and shooed you into the house.  
“We’ll take care of her.” Elena muttered and Damon nodded.  
“If anything happens to her…” Damon started and Stefan exchanged an amused look with Elena.  
“You’ll be the first that we call.” She promised and waved as she shut the front door.


End file.
